


Гриб в небе

by Rassda



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конец Света наступает раньше, чем национальные соревнования. Выжило только несколько учеников.<br/>Перевод фика "Mushroom Clouds", автор toestastegood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гриб в небе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mushroom Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157507) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



Конец Света наступает раньше, чем национальные соревнования.

Какая ирония.

— В этом раз мы бы точно выиграли, — воодушевленно заявляет Рейчел, перемазанная в грязи. — Я чувствую.

— Мало ли, что ты чувствуешь, — вздыхает Курт, — выходит-то всегда наоборот.

Над ними серое небо. Тут не до оптимизма.

*

Они сидят на французском, когда наступает конец всего. Учат, как рассказать про любимые фильмы, как вдруг земля начинает ходить под ногами и разлетаются стекла. 

— Землетрясение! — кричит кто-то.

Следующие десять минут Курт и Мерседес сидят, забившись под партой, и держатся крепко за руки. Пол трясется, и небо обваливается на землю.

Иногда, по ночам, дрожа от холода, Курт жалеет, что не погиб тогда, что не задохнулся и не попал под обломки, как остальные. Было бы проще. Лучше, пожалуй.

— Они это все специально, — заявляет Рейчел. Они сидят посреди развалин школы.

Курт греет у костра ладони.

— Кто они?

— «Вокальный Адреналин». Они знали, что мы в форме.

— И поэтому устроили апокалипсис?

— Все сходится.

— Кто-нибудь, заткните ее, — рявкает Карофски из своего угла, который остался от обвалившихся стен класса. — Никому не было дела до вашего пидорского кружка, когда еще не наступил конец света. Думаешь, сейчас кому-то не все равно?

— Заглохни, Карофски, — отвечает Квинн, рассматривая свои ломаные ногти. — Тут все были бы не против, если бы ты тогда и умер.

Курт сидит, прикусив язык и не поднимая головы. Ему нечего добавить, убеждает он себя. Он не трус, говорит он себе.

*

Потому что ночью, когда они укладываются вокруг костра, чтобы урвать хоть немного сна, Курт не один. При свете дня Карофски держится на расстоянии, но по ночам Курт разрешает ему подойти. Он понятия не имеет, что делает, не пытается объяснить это вымотанным друзьям. Одиночество страшная вещь, а Карофски такой теплый, когда ложится рядом и прижимает к своей груди. Курт лежит с закрытыми глазами, хотя оба знают, что он не спит. Так легче. Он чувствует запах дыма и грязи, легкие забиты так и неулегшимся пеплом, но когда Курт закрывает глаза, он может представить, что (пустьтакбудетпустьтакбудетпустьтакбудет) проснется снова в своей спальне, отец по-прежнему жив, и самой серьезной заботой будет побьет его Карофски в школе или нет.

Сейчас в прикосновениях Карофски нет угрозы, и Курт не протестует, когда тот утыкается его носом в шею.

Наверное, такова цена его спокойствия: прикосновения того, кого так ненавидишь. 

Только так он чувствует себя в безопасности.

*

— Надо его бросить, — говорит Квинн, понизив голос, когда они обсуждают, что делать дальше.

Курту даже не надо оглядываться, чтобы понять, о кем она говорит. Им всем приходила эта мысль в голову. Карофски ничего не делает, только язвит целый день, сводя все их усилия на нет, и сыплет оскорблениями. Он перепуганный ребенок, который пытается показать, что на самом деле он мужчина. Что бы то ни было, он опасен.

Но все равно Курт, поддевая ногой обломок камня, качает головой.

— Идти нужно всем, Квинн. Ты сама сказала.

— Только не говори, что решил заступиться за своего бедняжку-бойфренда, — говорит Квинн, в ее голосе слышно отвращение напополам с неодобрением. — Ты же его ненавидишь, забыл?

— Все я помню. Но остальные погибли. Сейчас каждый на счету.

— Просто не хочешь остаться без своего плюшевого мишки в кроватке, — говорит Квинн. 

Может, она и права. Не важно.

— Он идет с нами, — настаивает Курт. — Это решено.

Если даже они и спорят дальше, он не слушает.

*

Этим вечером Карофски приходит раньше, чем обычно, и садится рядом при свете огня. Языки пламени скачут, пожирая последние дрова. Они уже упаковали те немногие вещи, что остались, на утро: ходят слухи, что дальше на севере много выживших. Если им повезет, они найдут цивилизацию, что-то, что пережило конец.

— Я просто, эм, хотел сказать… — Карофски сопит, проводя рукой по рту, как будто не хочет, чтобы слова вырвались наружу. — Спасибо. Что заступился за меня, в смысле. Я знаю, что эти сучки хотели выкинуть меня из группы.

— Не называй их так, — поправляет Курт, так и не посмотрев на него. — Это мои друзья.

— Они тебе даже не нравятся.

Курт вспоминает тело Мерседес, которое придавило упавшим обломком, Финна, который, как многие, умер, отравившись газом. И папа, бедный папочка, на которого упал дом.

— Мне никто не нравится, — говорит Курт.

Он чувствует, что Карофски смотрит на него, на его щеке грязная царапина, и он не вздрагивает. Не поворачивается к нему. Ничего вообще не делает.

Проходят секунды. Сердце Курта бьется.

Миру пришел конец. Жизнь продолжается.

 

Конец


End file.
